


Олег

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Визуал G-PG13





	Олег

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love=Олег](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332199) by [fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020). 



[](https://images2.imgbox.com/82/d4/wb1GDLsp_o.gif)


End file.
